


Private Displays of Affection

by Lyledebeast



Series: Private Displays of Affection [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cohabitation, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Introspection, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Soft Kylux, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyledebeast/pseuds/Lyledebeast
Summary: Kylo and Hux settle into their reformed life.  Leia adapts to their peculiarities. Kylo is stubborn.  Hux is adorable whether he wants to be or not.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Private Displays of Affection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598176
Comments: 16
Kudos: 129





	Private Displays of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Even Domhnall says Hux is cute, ya'll! We've known it all along, but it's nice to have affirmation from the source, I suppose. This fic is a celebration of that fact.

Although Leia couldn’t have imagined thinking so just a few months ago, now that she’d had so much time to observe him, it was undeniable. Armitage Hux was cute. Not necessarily attractive according to her tastes, though she could see why Ben was drawn to him. Until she’d seen him in civilian clothes, she’d had no idea how small and delicate he was. But there was nothing childlike or innocent about him either. No, she decided what he reminded her of most was a cat. Not a ferocious wildcat, though she imagined he must have been something like that in the not so distant past, but a house cat, elegant and dignified one minute, comically awkward the next.

He worked in the newly re-established New Republic’s weapons department, and she knew he was a tremendous asset there. Her officers had told her, though she’d gleaned this information mostly by reading between the lines.

“Hux is always glaring at us,” General Teague had said. “Such an unpleasant fellow.” But he had to admit, Hux had more knowledge than any of them, including the officers with much more experience. And she knew better, now, than to believe such looks were a sign of aggression.

“That’s just his face, Mother,” Ben had explained. “That’s who Armitage Hux is. He scowls and he knows things. That’s why Snoke kept him around.”

It didn’t explain why he’d kept him around, though. She hadn’t yet asked them how their relationship had begun, but she was sure it had been before Ben killed Snoke and established himself as Supreme Leader. Perhaps it had even been the impetus that drove him to do it. The time wasn’t right for such curiosity yet, but now that they were both living in her house, the formality was sure to be dispensed. Eventually.

Even now, she felt she understood Armitage better. She knew what Ben meant about his expressions. If she asked him a question about his work, sometimes his eyes would narrow and his forehead crease for what felt like long minutes. And then he would answer. The anger that drew his features together wasn’t directed at her; it was at himself for not knowing the answer immediately. And he always did know; she suspected that was the real cause of Teague’s distaste. No one liked to be shown up by a younger man, particularly a former enemy.

But for all his facial histrionics, Leia could tell Hux was more comfortable with the weapons questions than the ones she asked him about himself, and there had been many since he and Ben had moved in. He would never quite look at her when he answered, and sometimes a faint blush would rise on his cheeks. Food questions were what threw him the most. He and Ben had eaten the same diet for the past five years, but Ben was easier. As a child, he’d had very strong opinions about food, a pickiness that had driven Leia and the kitchen droids to distraction. But now, it proved to be a benefit. It meant she could remember what his favorite foods had been, and with a little prompting, he could too. But Armitage had eaten a bland Imperial diet for probably as long as he’d been eating solid foods. When she asked for his preferences, he simply didn’t know, and not knowing embarrassed him. It would have been adorable if it wasn’t so sad.

Luckily, most of Ben’s favorites seemed to satisfy him too, even if he did have to watch him carefully to see how some were eaten. Long pasta noodles had nearly bested him, and Leia had been forced to bite her lip to keep from laughing when he somehow managed to get sauce on his nose. Ben hadn’t been quite so considerate.

Armitage had scowled at him then, which was quite differently than how he usually looked at her son. His eyes followed him whenever he left the room, and as soon as he returned, Hux’s expression would relax. Leia knew it was about more than just protection. There were many conflicting emotions she could sense in Armitage at such close daily proximity, but fear was not one of them. He was just more relaxed when Ben was around.

But there was one thing about the way they were together that had troubled Leia, and she had only recently come to understand what it was. For all the clear affection between them, they hardly ever touched each other. At least not when she was around. A week ago, they had been sitting together on the sofa when she came in. Nothing had seemed out of sorts then, but then one of the kitchen droids distracter her by bringing her afternoon tea. When she looked at them again, she was certain they were sitting further apart than when she had walked in, though nothing else was different. It made her pay more attention, and once she did, a pattern emerged. Armitage would never come within arms’ reach of Ben while she was with them, and though Ben would sometimes reach for him, a look from Armitage was enough to make the hand drop down by his side. She was surprised she hadn’t noticed it before.

Yet she was sure they did touch each other in private, and had been since she first went to visit them in Ben’s quarters after Armitage had been released from the clinic. He had seemed tense then when she noticed he had been sleeping in Ben’s bed, and apparently he still was. Their first night in her house, she had been passing their bedroom on the way to her own and heard them. Ben had never learned to use his indoor voice when he felt strongly about something.

“Of course she knows we fuck. Armitage! If it was problem, why would she put us in the same bed?”

She’d only heard a sharp “Shhhh!” from Armitage before she was on her way, walking faster. 

Her instinct had been to dismiss the exchange; of course the first night in a new place would be strange. But then a week later, she had surprised them in the living room after one of her diplomatic meetings ended earlier than expected. Ben had been sitting while Armitage was near his chair, facing him. She hadn’t been sure if Armitage was in the middle of sitting on his lap or getting off of him, but when he heard her behind him, he had turned around so fast that he’d tripped over his feet, and only Ben’s quick reflexes had stopped him from falling. Once he’d regained his balance, he stepped away from Ben again, muttered an excuse about developing a new blaster design, and fled.

Perhaps she had been too hasty in inviting them into her home. She had coveted closeness with her son, and this had seemed the best way to get it. But she wondered how fair it really was to Armitage.

It had been a long day when she returned home, and the last meeting had been particularly tiring. There had been criticism in the Senate of her choice to welcome two men they saw as war criminals, not only into the Republic but into her own home. Their lack of foresight was extremely disappointing, but she had hoped that seeing Ben in person would help them understand how he had changed. Or perhaps how little he truly had changed to begin with, now that Snoke’s influence was gone.

The senators hadn’t been expecting him, which she had intended to give them the element of surprise. Instead, it had been fortunate for another reason. Ben had never appeared.

Leia was displeased. Not quite angry; she could hardly blame him. He was still adjusting to his new life, and probably would be for some time to come. Plus, he was training with Rey daily. That was enough to exhaust anyone, for all that they were getting to be good friends.

It was just exhausting to have to carry the weight of governance alone. It would have been nice to have some help.

Her instinct was to avoid Ben until she could be sure her emotions didn’t get the better of her, but after a hot meal and two fingers of Chandrilian whiskey, she felt more forgiving. And she was curious now. Ben and Armitage usually joined her for dinner. Was Ben avoiding her out of remorse? Was Armitage with him for moral support? Eventually, she felt sated enough to climb the steps to the sitting room where they usually gathered in evening. If they weren’t there, perhaps they had run away. Back to the barracks where no one could intrude on them.

When she opened the door, she could see that they had not, and she could see why. They were far too comfortable to go anywhere. Ben was stretched out on his back on the sofa and Armitage lay half beside, half on top of him, his head lying on Ben’s sternum and his arm draped around his waist. She expected Armitage spring up the second he saw her, but they both remained motionless,

Ben spoke first, softly. “It’s okay, Mother. You can come in.”

As she stepped closer and took her accustomed chair by the sofa, she could see why Armitage hadn’t moved. He was sound asleep, his mouth slightly open, probably drooling a wet spot on Ben’s t-shirt.

“Your weapons department has worn him out,” Ben observed, looking down at Armitage fondly as he combed his fingers through his mussed hair.

Leia had to smile. “It’s hardly my weapons department, Ben.”

“Don’t let him hear you say that,” Ben replied, moving a hand to gently cover Armitage’s ear. “He doesn’t need that kind of temptation.”

“I appreciate the warning, but I’m afraid it’s too late. He’s been hard at work, it seems. As far as they’ll let him.”

Ben frowned at that. “Your officers? What are they saying about him?”

There was an edge of danger in his voice, but Leia couldn’t help smiling at that too.

“Nothing for you to worry about, dear. You know, it’s an adjustment for them, too. Just give things time to work themselves out.”

Good advice. Too bad she had some much trouble taking it herself.

But, it seemed to placate Ben, at least for now.

“So . . . how did the meeting go?” he asked, not quite meeting her gaze. She decided he sounded just a little remorseful.

She decided to be honest. “It was fine. I’m not sure your presence would have made much difference. Though I would have liked to have had you there.”

Ben nodded. This time he really did look a bit sorry. “I just couldn’t get away.”

“What?” she asked, playful. “Were you trapped up here under your boyfriend even then?”

He cheeks pinked at that; she wasn’t sure whether it was from embarrassment or pleasure.

“No. I’m just . . .” He paused, thoughtful. “I’m not sure I’m ready for that yet, Mother.”

Leia nodded. As much as she’d like to believe the other leaders of the galaxy would judge Ben on the basis of his recent choices, she wasn’t sure anyone was ready for that.

“What about dinner? Have the two of you eaten?”

“Well by then I was trapped under my . . . boyfriend, so no.”

He said the word softly, as though he was adjusting to the weight of it on his tongue. But he liked it, if his smile at the end was anything to judge by.

“You must be hungry,” Leia continued. “I doubt Rey let you have a lunch break.”

He smiled at that. “If she would take one, I wouldn’t complain, but no. You see why I can’t get up now, though.”

To demonstrate, he reached for Armitage’s wrist, moving it away from his waist as he used his other hand to push up from the sofa. Still asleep, Armitage shifted, pulling his wrist away and wrapping his arm more tightly around Ben’s middle.

He lay down again, grinning up at her. “See? Trapped.”

Leia couldn’t help smiling herself at the delight in Ben’s eyes. See, Mother? he seemed to be saying. See how much he likes me? It was still a new sensation for him. For most of his life, people had been terrified of him. Maybe Armitage deserved more credit than she gave him even now.

Be kind to him, she wanted to tell Ben. Be kind now, or you’ll regret it later.

Instead she asked, “Would he be alright with this, if he were awake? I mean, with me seeing him like this? You know what he’s like.”

Ben frowned, looking down at Armitage. “What he’s like?”

“You know what I mean. He’s very . . .” It wasn’t easy, choosing a word that would be accurate, but wouldn’t make Ben defensive. “Formal.”

His forehead creased. 

“He’s not very . . . affectionate.”

Ben’s eyebrow went up. “Well, maybe not where you can see it, but trust me . . .”

“That’s what I mean, though. He doesn’t seem to want anyone to see it.”

For a moment, Ben said nothing, mulling her words over as he looked at Armitage.

“But, Mother,” he said finally. “He’s so cute.”

His voice was soft, and just a little bit petulant. Like he was still a little boy and she was telling him, no. He couldn’t have a cookie before dinner. It made her want to laugh and cry at the same time.

“I know he is, dear. But you have to think about his comfort, too.”

“Well, doesn’t he look comfortable to you?”

He said this a bit louder. Too loud, as it turned out. Before Leia could respond, Armitage stirred, lifting his head and stretching out the arm that had been around Ben gracelessly, bumping his wrist into Ben’s ear.

“Who are you shouting at, you oaf,” he mumbled sleepily, settling his head down again.

Ben chuckled mischievously. “No one’s shouting, Armitage. I’m just having a civil chat with my mother.”

Armitage tried to sit up immediately, but not very effectively. Ben let out a pained huff when Armitage slipped and broke his fall with a palm on Ben’s stomach.

“There’s no rush,” he said, out of breath, folding a hand around Armitage’s shoulder to steady him. “She’s onto us already; it’s too late to pretend.”

He drew his legs up to give Armitage a place to sit, keeping his hand on him until he was safely back on the sofa.

Armitage’s face was bright red, even as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes with the heels of his hands.

“Leia,” he murmured.

“Good to have you back Armitage.” As hard as she was trying not to smile, it was a good thing he wasn’t looking at her.

“What do you think of my son?” she asked. “I invited him to a diplomatic meeting and he didn’t show up.”

Armitage looked up at Ben and shook his head. Ben tried, and failed, to look appropriately sheepish.

“No, he doesn’t really go in for that sort of thing, your son. I could certainly never persuade him.”

“That makes me feel a little better, I suppose. What do you think I should do about it?

Hux frowned, surprisingly thoughtful for someone who was still half asleep.

“Well, execution is probably the most appropriate punishment, since he’s so unlikely to improve. Or, you might just look at him with very mild disapproval. That might prove more effective.”

Leia did laugh at that. “Well, good. That much I’ve done already. I suppose we can have dinner now?”

Armitage looked at her dumbly for a moment. “I’m . . . not sure I hadn’t better go to bed.” He looked back at Ben for reassurance. “I barely slept last night. I was up doing redesigns.”

Ben nodded. “It’s true. I could barely sleep either. Too cold.”

Leia didn’t need to see Armitage’s face to know he was glaring at him. “Kylo, please. Your mother doesn’t need to hear about that.”

“Indeed,” Leia agreed. “I don’t like to hear about you bringing work home. How can you be brilliant at work if you don’t sleep?”

“Told you!” Ben crowed, earning a slap on the shoulder. “Now, go on and get the bed warm. I’ll come up once I get something to eat.

Armitage looked at him for a moment as though he was going to make a retort, but then turned away. He was stepping forward when Ben reached for his hand. Armitage turned around, and Leia felt her breath catch with anxiety. What was he going to make him do now?

The worry turned to shame when Ben ducked his head and kissed the back of his hand.

“Idiot,” Armitage murmured, his voice warm with affection.

Leia stood, inspired by an idea only half-formed in her mind. No one before Ben had taught Armitage that affection was allowed outside the bedroom. Maybe Ben needed some help.

“Goodnight, Armitage,” she said, opening her arms.

At first, he only stared at her, as though he had no idea what she could possibly want. Then he bent down, letting her wrap her arms around him. He was so much narrower than Ben that they encircled him easily. She could feel his ribs and the narrowness of his shoulder blades. But Ben had been just as hesitant and unsure the first time she’d hugged him when they were reunited. He’d gotten better, and Armitage would too with time.

He rested his cheek on top of her head for just a moment, then he straightened up, and she let him go. Not perfect, but it was a good start.

“Goodnight, Leia.”


End file.
